The purpose of this study is to test if the intestinal resistance to the hormone 1,25(OH)2D that is associated with the aging process and impaired calcium absorption is due to a decrease in vitamin D receptor levels in the intestine or to a postreceptor defect or to both. The study was completed in 1998 and analysis is ongoing.